Snowing Universes
by Sandpiper
Summary: It occurred to me my Snowing one-shots it might not be reaching their intended audience hidden among all my OQ fics in the Alternate Universes and Headcanons series. So now they get their own series.
1. Heroes and Villians

***Set during Heroes and Villains ***

 **Trigger Warning: Dub-con**

Pairings: Snow White/Charming, Robin/Regina - briefly implied (LOL, I had to include SOME!)

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Revenge was literally in her hands in the form of a heart beating hard and strong under her fingers.

Not for long, though.

Soon she would crush it the way her hope had been.

"Please," the other woman begged a tear rolling down her cheek, "Don't do this!"

A sinister smirk played at her lips at the plea.

As she tensed to pulled the heart from her chest, the air whistled and she was hit by a sharp radiating pain.

She tumbled backward hitting the ground hard.

Above her Regina gasped at the sight of the arrow protruding from the right side of her chest.

Hoof beats thundered through the forest as the archer on horse back appeared.

"Take my hand!" he ordered

Regina hesitated.

Snow White lifted her hand to attempt to draw the arrow out with magic, but her strength was already fading.

Charming's sword clanged as he pulled it from its sheath. Regina and the archer both drew an arrow in response.

"M'lady, we must go now!" the mysterious man insisted. With a huff, Regina slung her bow over her her shoulder and accepted the man's outstretched hand, allowing him to pull her onto the back of his horse.

Stowing his bow, he spurred the horse into a gallop.

"No!" Snow screamed drawing all her strength to conjure up a fireball which she hurled after them.

Snow's head spun as she watched Regina's back bouncing away from her in the distance. Her vision began to blacken as she slumped forward onto the forest floor.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

She woke as the ground beneath her jostled. The pain was indescribable. She tried to draw a breath, but it felt like her chest was being crushed.

She tried to cry out through it, but that only made it worse. The pain radiated through her entire body, leaving her tensing through it with gritted teeth.

She did cry out, however, when an arm snaked its way around her shoulders lifting her into a sitting position.

A metal cup clanged against her teeth as the person pushed it against her mouth. She attempted to turn away, but an insistent hand held her head in place forcing her to drink.

Instinctively, she swallowed the liquid flooding her mouth surprised to find that it was only water. Fresh, clean water that seemed to cool overwhelming pain.

A calm sensation swept over her and, without even having the chance to think better of it, she relaxed back into the arms of her rescuer, falling into a deep sleep.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Snow awoke to the crackling of a fire and a gentle breeze chilling her face. She opened her eyes, finding herself laying on the ground on a blanket more rough than any she'd normally sleep on. Above her a white canvas making part of a rough lean-to shelter rustled in the wind.

Rolling over slowly, she found that she still had the memory of incredible pain, but that it, along with the arrow that had previously been lodged her chest, was gone.

She pressed a hand to where it had been, finding a hole in her dress crisp with dried blood, but no broken skin.

Steadying herself with both hands on the ground, she took in her surroundings. One of her black steeds grazed absently nearby, and about 10 feet from her a fire burned large. Snow squinted as she noticed a figure through the flames.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a blond man in dark breeches and a white shirt came into view.

"James!" she gasped.

When he turned, however, she realized her mistake. Of course it wasn't James. James was dead.

Charming walked to the other side of the camp fire and knelt to her level.

"You're out of uniform, Charming," she remarked unkindly.

He ignored her.

"Where are the other knights?" she questioned, glancing around. It was clear that they were alone.

Charming looked at her expectantly. With an eyeroll, she lifted her hand to lift the silencing spell. It was a simple thing, but even that took considerable effort, letting her know that her magic was still very weak.

"They-" he began, clearing his throat against the roughness from lack of use, "They fled."

"What do you mean fled?!" she demanded.

"When they saw you were shot, they assumed you were going to die. I only managed to grab one horse. They took the rest, along with the carriage."

Taking deep angry breaths, she hissed out, "They left their queen to die?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Charming answered, "Though you can understand why-"

"Oh, can you?!" she yelled.

"Yes," he answered, unphased by her anger, "Because no matter what anyone did you would have died if..."

"If what?"

"If I had not brought you here," Charming answered.

Snow looked around, taking note of her surroundings. It was a wooded area by the bank of a body of water.

"What is this place?" she asked genuinely.

"Lake Nostos."

Her head whipped around to him, "Lake Nostos?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," he nodded.

"This is one of the most magical places in all the land, how could someone like you have found such a place?"

"Everyone has heard legends..." he answered, pausing before continuing, "...I suppose I was simply determined enough."

"Determined?" Snow asked, "Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

"Yes, why?" she insisted, "You brought me here to save me, clearly, but why would you do that? Do you expect I'll reward you for not leaving me to die?"

For the first time during their conversation he actually looked angry, "I know you better than that...Your Majesty."

"Then why save me?" she asked suspiciously.

He glared at her, "Isn't it obvious?"

In fact it wasn't, and her expression must have reflected as much.

Clenching his fist, he glared into the fire, "Do you think I want to love someone like you? After all you've done...do you think I like it?!"

She blinked, "You...you love me?"

"That's what I just said isn't it?" he answered bitterly.

"Why?" she asked skeptically.

He barked out a harsh laugh, "I've asked myself that many times."

He waited so long to continue that she was about to demand an answer, but before she could get a word out he lifted his eyes to meet hers, "The only explanation I've come up with is that part of you must still be good...must still be the woman my brother loved."

Her mouth dropped open, but no words came out.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand, as he made to rise to his feet.

With uncharacteristic hesitation she held his hand gently. She shouldn't be doing this. She'd sworn she'd never let herself be this vulnerable again, but the way he was looking at her...no one had looked at her that way in so long.

Leaning upward, Snow pressed her lips to his. She'd never kissed him before. She'd taken him to her bed many times. Nights of raw passion driven by anger were what they were best at. She loved knowing that even as he fucked her hard and fast, making all of his hatred obvious, she controlled him every other minute of the day.

She never kissed him, though.

Not until now.

He kissed her deeply, tempting her to lose herself in the sensuality of it. Once she began to do so, however, he tore his lips away from hers and gripped the back of her neck harshly.

Instinctively she raised her hand, but he grabbed her wrist before she could conjure a fireball.

"My name is David," he said firmly, eyes boring into hers, "I am **not** my brother."

Snow stared back, understanding the meaning behind his words. Slowly she nodded in agreement.

With that his grip softened and he gently cupped the back of her head as he pulled her lips back to his own...

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Snow White awoke the next morning with a heart beating hard and strong under her fingers. This time, though, it was underneath warm flesh.

She lifted her head from David's chest, taking in the morning sun over Lake Nostos. The most magical body of water in Misthaven where he had taken her to save her life.

Snow picked up his discarded cloak, and wrapped herself in it as she stood to look out over the water.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, David appeared behind her, gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

She allowed herself to lean back into his embrace as she took a deep breath, "We should go."

"Go?" he asked.

Snow turned in his arms, "That man from yesterday. The one who shot me. I've seen him before. He's the bandit of Sherwood Forest. The one they call Robin Hood. That's where Regina will be!"

David gaped at her, "But I thought-"

"You thought what?" she cut him off, "That one night of sweet lovemaking would fix everything? That you could change me? Make me forget what she did to me?!"

The disappointment was evident in his expression, but he simply shook his head, "No, Your Majesty."

Turning, she stormed across to the lean-to so that she could gather up her clothing.

"You can go, if you want," she said, "You saved my life. I suppose that means you've earned your freedom."

"No," he answered.

"No?" she asked.

"I meant what I said," David answered, "I know who you are, my Queen. If getting revenge against Regina is what you need to find peace I'll help you."

Snow's breath caught in her throat. She swallowed hard before speaking, "Then get the horse ready to ride...she can't have gotten far."

THE END


	2. BuddyCopAU: the Snowing story

Author's Notes: This is a companion piece to my BuddyCop AU series from Alternate Universes and Headcanons exploring David and Mary-Margaret's history in that story. If you are not familiar with it, in this universe David and Regina are sheriff's deputies, and Regina is Mary-Margaret's step-sister.

Addendum: PART TWO IN MY OTHER SERIES TAKES PLACE AT DAVID AND MARY-MARGARET'S WEDDING!

Maybe take Snow's advice and have a little faith! Geez!

Addendum 2: I appreciate reviews, but, and truly cannot believe I have to say this, any misogynistic or slut shaming comments will be removed.

Pairings: David/Mary-Margaret, Mary-Margaret/Whale, David/Kathryn - mentioned, Regina/Snow - family feels, Regina/? - if you want to know who, read my BuddyCop chapters from Alternate Universes and Headcanons

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Mary-Margaret finished filling out her patient chart, and hit save on the computer. Before she even had the chance to look up, however, her senses were filled with very strong cologne.

Groaning inwardly, she plastered a fake smile on her face as she looked up.

"Oh! Hello, Dr. Whale, I didn't see you there," she feigned surprise at seeing the doctor leaning over the reception desk.

"Nurse Blanchard," he grinned, "How are my patients doing?"

"I broke Mrs. Prince's water about an hour ago. I was just going to check her in a minute. Miss Boyd's contractions seem to have stopped, and the fetal monitor shows the baby's doing well. She was a little upset when I told her she'd need bed rest until the birth...I think she's worried about missing work," Mary-Margaret clarified at his raised eyebrow, "But the boyfriend is with her, and he seemed supportive."

"What about the parents?" Whale asked, very relevantly given that both their patient and her boyfriend were only 17.

Mary-Margaret nodded, "His parents are here."

"Hers?"

"She's estranged from her family," she reminded him, as she did almost every time he saw Ashely Boyd, "His didn't exactly seem...happy, but they offered to let her stay with them and hire a home healthcare worker to monitor her until the baby is born. If nothing else, they at least seem to care that their grandchild stay safe."

"It'll have to do," Whale shrugged, "Shall we go check on Mrs. Prince?"

"Of course," she nodded, motioning for him to lead the way.

"Sooo..." he drew out the word flirtatiously, nodding to the red heart garland strung from the walls, "Valentine's Day, huh?"

She smiled weakly and chirped, "Most romantic day of the year to be born!

He laughed out loud, "Come on, really? I expected a little better of you than that!"

"How do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you know there's nothing inherently romantic about this day, right? Valentine's Day is just an obscure Christian holiday appropriated by corporate America, and turned into a culture where the only hope a man has of getting laid is by shelling out money on a bunch of flowers, candy, and stuffed animals that women probably don't even enjoy for more than two seconds, except that you've all been conditioned to believe the more guy spends the more he cares!"

Mary-Margaret frowned, "Well, yes, it's true that companies use Valentine's Day to make money, but companies will make money anyway they can, and...what's the harm in a holiday celebrating love?"

"Nothing," Whale shrugged, "Unless you're a man with a bank account!"

He chuckled at his own joke, as Mary-Margaret held in a huff of annoyance.

"Since you're into the whole Valentine's Day thing, though," Whale went on, "Want to get a drink tonight?"

Mary-Margaret literally had to bite the inside of her lip to keep from laughing in his face.

"Um...ya know what?" she answered, making sure she sounded regretful instead of relieved, "I actually already have plans for tonight."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Anyone I know?"

"No," she shook her head quickly.

"Blow him off then," Whale suggested as he opened the door to Aurora Prince's room, as Mary-Margaret thanked her lucky stars that she was saved from having to answer by the presence of their patient.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Aurora had been ready to start pushing when she and Whale checked her. Her delivery took about three hours, before she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. By the time mother and baby were moved to recovery, Mary-Margaret's shift was ending

She avoided Whale as she updated Aurora's chart, and retrieved her purse from the locker-room, breathing a sigh of relief as the elevator door slid shut.

The doors opened into the parking garage, blasting her with the smell of exhaust fumes.

With a tired sigh, she got into her car and started it up. She waved to the gate attendant on her way out, and started down Main Street. It was 7:30 AM, and there wasn't much traffic. A few people on their way to work, but, in a small town, rush hour was mostly a non-event.

Which is why she jumped in surprise when flashing lights and two quick wails of a police siren sounded from behind her.

Her heart jumped into her throat. Although she never drove over the speed limit, she glanced down at the speedometer just in case.

Sighing, she pulled over into an alley and prepared to get out her driver's license. She stopped, however, when she saw the person getting out of the car.

With a sigh, Mary-Margaret tossed her purse aside and rolled down the window.

"David, you scared me half to death!" she scolded.

"Sorry," he said apologetically, "I saw your car and I just really wanted to see you before work."

She smiled as he leaned over, gently cupped her cheek, and kissed her.

"Um," she hesitated, "Anna isn't with you is she?"

"No, of course not," he answered, "I turned off the dashboard camera too."

She ignored the uncomfortable feeling at the fact that such precautions were necessary, and instead kissed him again.

"I have something for you," he said when they broke apart, pulling a card out of his coat pocket.

"David," she smiled, opening the envelope, "I wuv you...Kathryn."

His eyes widened in panic, "Oh God...I...I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be...yours."

David took the card from her hand replacing it with another one. She stared at the card in her hands, trying to resist the urge to cry.

"David, what are we doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, and she could tell he meant it, but it was getting to where that wasn't enough.

"You're engaged," Mary-Margaret pointed out, "You just gave me a card that was meant for your fiancée!"

He sighed, but didn't say anything.

She shook her head staring at the card, "I have to go."

"Mary-Margaret-"

"Don't!" she cut him off, "David, please don't! Just...let me go."

He nodded, stepping back to move his squad car and allow her to back out of the alley.

She saw him getting out of the car as she backed out. He probably wanted to speak to her again, but she didn't stop to hear what he had to say.

There was nothing to say, and she knew it.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Mary-Margaret jolted awake, feeling her head pounding. Blinking away the pain, she took in her surroundings, groaning when she noticed three regrettable things:

She was naked.

She was in a room at Granny's Inn

She was in bed with Dr. Whale.

The pain in her head got worse as the previous evening came back to her.

After the incident in the alley she went home, to cry in the shower a little and attempt to get some sleep.

When she woke up later in the day, she still felt terrible, but she'd promised to meet Ruby Lucas for a girls' night.

Unfortunately, even at the trendy singles bar Ruby picked in a city 20 miles away there were far too many happy couples for comfort.

After matching Ruby drink for drink, the two women took a taxi back to town, and, after the driver dropped them at Lucas's diner, Mary-Margaret remembered getting out her phone, and sending Whale a text asking if he still wanted to get that drink he'd offered.

She buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. At least she hadn't gone for _"You up?"_

She was pretty sure they went to The Rabbit Hole, but the rest of the evening was a blur. Mary-Margaret could only recall bits and pieces of sending Whale in to get a room, and then sneaking in when Ruby's grandmother wasn't looking. She knew the woman was gossipy, even with her own granddaughter. Then, of course, what happened after...

She sighed heavily, and slowly moved the overs back so that she could slide out of the bed. To her relief, Whale continued snoring beside her.

She quickly gathered up her clothes. Her natural instinct was to go to the bathroom to change, but she also just wanted to get out as quickly as possible so she simply put on her underwear, tossed her dress over her head, and slid her feet into her shoes.

Grabbing her scarf, coat, and purse, she stepped out into the hall and gently eased the door closed behind her.

She was struggling to simultaneously shrug on her coat and walk down the hall, as a result she collided with someone coming from the adjacent hallway who was also walking toward the main staircase.

"Oof!" the person groaned.

"Sorry!" she automatically apologized, eyes widening when she looked up at the person, "Regina?!"

She took in her step-sister's equally surprised expression. She was wearing a red cocktail dress and one of her pairs of six-inch stiletto heels dangled from her hand.

"What are you doing here?" Mary-Margaret asked, immediately kicking herself for asking such a stupid question!

"Ahh...I..." the older woman sputtered, obviously looking for a way to deflect the question and finding it when she caught a whiff of her step-sister, "Have you been drinking?"

"Um..."

"Did you drive here?!" Regina demanded, her cop mask instantly going up.

"No, of course not!" Mary-Margaret shot back. However, that did raise the question of how she planned to get home.

"Come on, my car is parked a few blocks from here," Regina finally said gently.

The two left the inn and walked to Regina's car in silence. The streets were mostly deserted, as it was 3 AM. Through her foggy brain, she briefly had a moment of panic that she was insanely late for work, but quickly remembered that she was off...hence why she'd agreed to go out with Ruby that night.

As she got into the passenger's seat, she mournfully thought to herself that she would have been so much better off if she had worked!

Seeing her tears, Regina sighed, "Stop, alright? This may be uncomfortable, but we're both grown women."

"It's not that," Mary-Margaret sniffed.

"What then?"

She hesitated. She knew she shouldn't say anything. David was her step-sister's co-worker. It would put her in an awkward position, but...Regina was about the only person she'd trust to keep something like this to herself.

"Can we go to your house and I'll tell you?" she asked quietly.

"Sure," Regina answered, starting up the ignition.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

David sighed as he tied the tie on his uniform. He was exhausted.

Mary-Margaret wasn't returning his calls, and he understood why. She had every right to be furious at him for what happened the previous day.

He shook his head at his own stupidity. Actually mixing up the cards? How could he have done that?!

Before he had a chance to dwell on it, however, his locker door slammed closed nearly taking a finger on the hand he had resting on the edge of it off.

Angry, he looked up at whomever slammed the door.

"Regina?! What are you doing in here?" he asked, looking around in surprise, only to find that, somehow, all the other men in the changing room seemed to have disappeared.

"I wuv you, Kathryn," she said coldly.

He actually felt a chill down his spine at her words. Regina could, undoubtedly be scary when she wanted to, and she definitely was right now.

"Listen um-"

"Don't talk," she cut him off, her voice dangerously calm, "Just listen. Kathryn may not consider me a friend anymore, but she deserves better than a fiancé who cheats on her, and as for Mary-Margaret...if you ever pull a stunt like that with my sister again, you'd better **hope** that I only shot you! Understand?"

He nodded, believing every word of her threat.

David sighed as Regina stormed away, knowing he deserved what she'd just said.

TBC...


	3. Not left to chance

**This is smut! You are warned!**

 **Trigger Warning: Might be considered dubious consent**

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

"I don't want to discuss this any more!" Snow declared.

Charming sighed as he followed her further into the woods, "I'm just saying, Snow. **You** are the rightful queen of this land! The Evil Queen is a scourge! I want to help you stop her!"

"It's too dangerous!" she argued, "I don't care about birthright, Charming. I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me! Why do you think I ate that apple?"

"I don't know," he shot back, "Why did you?"

"Because it'd end things," she said tiredly, "Because it'd be over."

"You really think she'll ever stop?"

"Charming," she sighed, "You don't understand. I'm what's wrong with her."

"That's not true," Charming insisted, "She's evil, Snow. No matter what happened in your past you aren't to blame for that-"

"You aren't listening to me!" she argued, "Is it so hard to believe I might know what I'm talking about?!"

"Snow-" he sighed.

"No, don't patronize me!" she yelled, "I've made up my mind about this!"

"So what I want doesn't matter?" Charming asked.

"I didn't say that!"

"Then what are you saying?!"

"I...I'm saying," Snow White stammered.

The shepherd turned prince stepped into her space and asked softly, "What?"

Her jaw dropped open, but no words came out. Glancing up at him, their eyes met. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before something snapped between them.

Their lips came together in a clash of raw, hot passion. Charming's hands wrapped around her hips, and her feet left the ground as she was backed up into a tree. The rough bark bit into her back through the material of her jerkin, but she barely even noticed. Not when Charming was finally warm and real in her arms, his lips on hers, their tongues fighting for dominance.

She felt frenzied...out of control, but she wanted more. More and more and more.

She never wanted to stop even when her lungs started screaming for air.

Finally, she had to tear away.

"Charming," she gasped in between heavy breaths.

Moaning he attacked her mouth again, tongue slipping between her lips. She kissed him back feircly until the need for air became too much again.

A whimper escaped her lips as they pulled away.

His arms were around her, having slowly drifted around her back to pull them flush against each other without either really noticing.

Snow's heart was pounding against her rib cage. She'd never been this close to man before. His body was firm and solid against hers, the lines of him hard...so different than a woman. She felt her cheeks heating. She'd never been this close a man, but she wasn't naive. There were certain expectations of her as a princess who would some day marry that she had been informed of by an extremely reluctant Regina. Looking back she wondered if it had been at her father's direction, and felt very uncomfortable with the thought.

Noticing her discomfort, Charming cleared his throat and moved to step back, "We should-"

Before he could move away, before she even realized what she was doing, she grabbed onto him and ordered, "Don't stop!"

He hesitated for about three seconds before giving into the desire she could also see in his expression, and hitching her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist, staring into his eyes as he leaned back into kiss her.

A sigh her lips, or maybe it was his. She couldn't tell. Every time they came together it was as if everything else ceased to exist. As if there were nothing but them, and their bodies were one entity.

Snow White knew that this was a bad idea, but could not, for the life of her, remember why. Everything was lips, and tongues, and the rapidly growing fire between her legs.

Charming was in a similar way. His eyes were glazed whenever they pulled apart, and she could feel the evidence of his arousal pressed against her.

Suddenly, he pulled both of them away from the tree. His knees giving out as he let them both fall backward onto a patch of soft, mossy earth. The pungent, dewy smell invaded her senses, causing her to instinctively take a deep breath.

In the back of her mind she knew that something so simple should not have affected her so, but she was too lost in sensation.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Charming's hand slid inside her jerkin and found her breast.

With trembling hands she tore at the clasps to open his, and began pulling his shirt up out of his breeches.

Snow gasped at the first contact with his unencumbered skin. It was hot underneath her fingertips, his body feeling as overheated as hers.

He had to have felt it too because he let out an animalistic groan that felt like it traveled all the way through her body.

His hands scrambled to the laces on her breeches, taking the time only to undo the knots on either side of her hips before tearing at the suede, yanking them down her legs, and exposing her to his gaze. He took only a second to take in the sight of her, spurred on to continue pulling her breeches, along with her boots, off.

She should have been alarmed as the cold air hit her body, causing goosebumps to break out. Should have realized that they'd more than gotten carried away at this point that she was laying out in the middle of the woods, less than half a mile from the dwarves cabin, in nothing but an open shirt exposed for anyone to come across.

She should have put a stop to things, but instead she simply pulled Charming back down over her so that his fur-lined cloak and warm body shielded her.

He drank in her lips again, sending her further into the erratic haze that was rapidly drowning her.

Her hands slowly drifted to the laces on his breeches, but, by this point, she was having trouble concentrating and her fingers fumbled with the strings.

Letting go of her hip with a gasp, he shoved her hands away and nearly tore the laces open, lowering the garment down his hips just enough.

She couldn't see anything between their bodies, but she felt his manhood spring free against her thigh.

Wrapping one arm beneath her lower back, he tilted her hips, and, using his free hand to spread her flesh open, slid inside her body.

Crying out, Snow bit down on her lower lip. The pain was acute and sharp, but it didn't damper the mindless desire rushing through her.

Knowing why she had done so, Charming stilled when he felt her tense up, but it took all he had to remain so. To give her the time she needed. His skin felt ablaze, almost crawling.

"Snow," he gasped helplessly.

Slowly releasing her lip as her body relaxed, she breathed, "I'm alright."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded her head frantically, "Charming...please!"

Snow wasn't quite sure what she was asking him for, but he seemed to know, shifting up on his arms to lift his weight off her as he pulled back and plunged back into her.

She gasped. The ache was still there, but it somehow got lost in the passion. The undeniable sensation that threatened to boil over with every thrust of their hips together.

"Snow!" he shouted into her ear, grabbing her hips tightly as he buried himself within her, and...she couldn't take any more. It was all too much. Too much heat. Too much feeling.

Grabbing onto his shoulders hard enough that she would have drawn blood if not for the the layers of cotton and fur under her nails, a scream of both agony and ecstasy like nothing she'd ever felt before, or would feel again, ripped from the princess's throat, echoing through the hills and trees around them like a proclamation of what had just happened.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

On a lake-side beach miles away, Rumplestiltskin gasped for breath inbetween cackled laughs.

Slowly the images in the rose-pink crystal faded away, signaling that the spell had completed itself.

Using a taloned finger, he wiped a tear away from his eye.

Oh, what he wouldn't have given to see the princess and her shepherd-turned-prince in the aftermath of **that**!

With a trill, he shook away the thought. No matter how entertaining it promised to be, it wasn't the purpose the spell.

The spell, however, had worked even better than he'd planned, the imp mused as he dropped the crystal into the pocket of his leather coat.

He supposed it had been a little redundant, since Snow White and her handsome hero were prophecized True Love. Still, Rumpelstiltskin was not a man who left things to chance, particularly given what was at stake.

Smirking through his rotten teeth, he smiled at the thought that the royal couple would, no doubt, be announcing their wedding soon...once they realized the princess would be walking down the aisle with a tiny special guest.

 *** 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 ***

 **Author's Notes: YAY! I finally did it! This idea is one that I came up with in 2012 after watching season 1 of Once Upon A Time, and I finally wrote it!**

 **Between Rumpelstiltskin's impromptu makeover of David in the finale, and the Cinderella episode where I thought they said that Cinderella and Prince Thomas got married before Snow and Charming but that Snow gave birth before Cinderella...this idea came to be. Episodes that have since aired contradict the theory.**

 **However, A &E have proven they aren't concerned with story continuity (or mathematics!) since Emma said in season 1 that she was 18 when she gave birth even-though that's impossible since Henry was already 10 when she turned 28, and he didn't have a birthday for at least 6 months after hers.**

 **Therefore, to my mind, Emma was a guest at her parents wedding and nothing is going to convince me otherwise!**


	4. Response to Guest Reviews

This note is to address my guest reviewers. Review updates seem to be down so they aren't showing up, but I'll address new ones anyway:

Raquel: No, I had not planned to continue the Buddy Cop one because I got mostly misogynistic, slut-shaming reviews over the fact that Mary-Margaret slept with Whale. I removed the most vicious of them which included saying that Mary-Margaret should be slapped in the face, and that David should not marry her because she's 'a whore'. For that reason, I assumed no one was interested in David and Mary-Margaret's story in that universe, so I gave up the idea of telling it. If you are, though, I'll think it over but I can't promise anything.

Lola: YES! I will absolutely write you a story where David is a king or prince who has an affair with Snow the castle maid. No doubt I'll get flamed for it, but I'll do it anyway. I promise. I don't know when I'll finish it, but, as I said, the Not Left to Chance Story was one I wrote 4 years after first coming up with the idea, so I swear I'll follow through.

Guest who asked for David and Mary-Margaret's story from my Teacher Universe: If the muse strikes I'll write that story. I don't have any plans to right now, though.

All other guests: This is a serious and sincere question...what do you want? One reviewer just said all these stories slam Snowing, which is a really baffling accusation to me.

I didn't appreciate the misogyny in a couple reviews, but I could even understand why the Buddy Cop universe wasn't everyone's cup of tea. However, my other stories featured:

\- Snow and David starting to fall in love even in a parallel universe where she's evil, indicating that their love will be there no matter what.

\- Them having hot sex using a variant of the commonly seen 'sex pollen' trope.

How exactly is that slamming Snowing? Do other Snowing fans consider anything besides missionary sex in wedlock to be insulting the pairing? Because I missed that memo!

 **Update:**

Ritu: I saw your request. I'm not sure if I'll be writing more of the Heroes and Villains Universe, but if the muse strikes I will. As for James vs. David in Heroes and Villains. Snow White's story was meant to be a parallel to what happened to Regina. Daniel was her True Love when young, but Robin was later. They even flat out said in S3 that True Love can happen more than once, so no reason the same couldn't be true of Snow with James and later David.

You aren't the first to comment on David in Buddy Cops and I find it hilarious! I wrote that he had an affair with MM while engaged to Kathryn. Yes, without the benefit of a curse, but it's AU. I can see how people get there with Anna, but I honestly hadn't intended for them to have ever been involved sexually, just that their relationship is weirdly intimate so it seems like they might have been. Regina...not sure how you got there, because no. Not at all!

And, yes, I acknowledged in my author's note that canon since S1 when the idea first came to be contradicts my theory in Not Left to Chance. However, you could also speculate that maybe Snow was already pregnant when King George gave her the infertility potion. It might explain why when Snow took it she was just calmly sipping 'water' compared to when Regina did it doubled her over in pain! Whatever. It's AU.

Angela: Thanks so much for your review. 'You can't please everyone' definitely seems to be my experience writing Snowing.

I know there's the argument that Snow didn't technically have an affair with a married man since David was her actual husband. However, that only means that Snow and David actually both cheated on each other rather than with each other.

Thank you for the encouragement. It means a lot to me.


End file.
